Curse of Rapture
by Roxius
Summary: Basically 30 sentences of random BioShock stuff; some sentences are full of crack, I warn you. Just a short tribute to BioShock BEFORE I've even played the game, which I can't do until it comes out for PS3 in October. Anyway...Please R & R!


Title: Curse Of Rapture

Genre: General

Rating: T

Pairings: First time doing a sentence fic that doesn't focus on any pairing. WOW!

Summary: Basically 30 sentences of random BioShock stuff; some sentences are full of crack, I warn you. Just a short tribute to BioShock BEFORE I've even played the game, which I can't do until it comes out for PS3 in October. Anyway...Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Haven**

To the people of Rapture, their wonderful, beautiful underwater city was like a haven...unfortunately, it was a haven that soon become true living hell.

**2. Child**

"Your child...your child is now one of those horrible Little Sisters!"

**3. Artist**

The moustached, pale-faced man chuckled and exclaimed, "Please, Mr. Ryan! I am your servant...your pet...your artist. I will always be of service to you."

**4. Attack**

When the monsters came, everyone just stood still in a state of shock...until a guy's head was sliced clean off his shoulders.

**5. Name**

"Let me name the boy...uh...how about Jack? That's sounds like a good name, right?"

**6. Blood**

The streets were stained in blood...the city buildings were stained in blood...rooms were stained in blood...the blood was everywhere.

**7. Bubbles**

The small, big-eyed girl stared up at her divingsuit-clad protector for a moment before exclaiming, "I'll call you Mr. Bubbles!"

**8. Drug**

The moment plasmids became known to the people of Rapture, they started to fly off the shelves. Everyone wanted them...and they just wanted more and more...

**9. Angel**

"I've never painted an angel before...maybe I should."

**10. Dream**

Andrew Ryan sure fucked up, didn't he? He wanted to create a utopia of freedom, but instead he caused one of the biggest psychotic nightmare hellholes in history to be secretly created under the sea!

**11. Beauty**

"This one is too fat! This one is too thin! Where is the beauty? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS THE BEAUTY? WHERE IS IT?"

**12. Scream**

The entire underwater city of Rapture echoed with screams of pain and sorrow that fateful New Year's day.

**13. Two**

Dr. Suchong turned to Andrew Ryan and explained, "As you can see, I have created two variations of the 'Big Daddy' model; they are called 'Rosie' and 'Bouncer' respectively."

**14. Bunny**

"I want to take the ears off...but I can't...it's my curse...it's my eternal curse...I want to take the ears off...but I can't..."

**15. Follow**

When Fitzpatrick found himself chained to a piano and forced to play days on end with the threat of death if he didn't play well, he started to more than regret following Sander Cohen in the first place...

**16. Music**

Even during all the bloodshed and violence surrounding him, Sander Cohen only focused on one thing and one thing only: his newest song towards his unrequited love for Andrew Ryan.

**17. Dali**

"You know, you kinda look like Salvador Dali..." "...You're going into the freezer, bitch."

**18. Name**

The tall, handsome Irish man smirked. "My name? Why...you can call me Atlas, boyo."

**19. Mask**

Many of the deformed citizens of Rapture wore masks to hide themselves...maybe it meant they still had some humanity left in them?

**20. ADAM/EVE**

"Heh...ADAM and EVE...heh heh...like that story...hheh heh heh...what a ruse!"

**21. Order**

"WOULD YOU KINDLY GO AND KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH ANDREW RYAN?"

**22. Danger**

Being able to shoot bees out of your hands has never been so dangerously satisfying!

**23. Genre**

The only thing Jack knew as he entered Rapture was that this game is an FPS (First-Person Shooter) and that means he's gotta shoot as much shit as possible!

**24. Alive**

It might have been better that Jack killed all of the Splicers he came across...he helped free them from their pain. A pain that he cannot even truly fathom...

**25. Freedom**

"You saved the Little Sisters, Jack...you gave them a chance at freedom...thank you."

**26. Family**

Jack never had any real memories of his folks...and during his time in Rapture, he ended up finding out why.

**27. Slug**

Jack felt a feeling of disgust every time he removed one of the sea slugs from within a Little Sister. 'What kind of monsters would do these things to children like this?'

**28. Happy**

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A MORE HAPPIER CITY? JEEZUS CHRIST!!"

**29. Promise**

Andrew Ryan had made so many promises to the people...yet he broke almost all of them.

**30. Supernova**

This game's popularity and sales are equal to that of a glittering new supernova! ALL HAIL RAPTURE!!...I guess.


End file.
